


In the Name of Love

by umlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umlupin/pseuds/umlupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happiness means.<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love

 

For James Potter, a patronus is the sound of Lily's laugh. It is her smile, and the sunlight catching in her hair. It is her hot breath on his neck and her soft voice in his ear whispering that she loves him. His patronus is the orange sunset painting the sky. It is warmth and light and joy and love. It is rushes of air and smooth wood and the feeling of falling. it is drumming fingers and beating hearts. A patronus is bravery and sacrifice and it is unwavering trust. It is giving it all up without a second thought, in the hope of allowing someone else just a few more moments.

 

For Lily Potter, a patronus is a lilac sky and feet in soft grass. It is her fathers laugh and her mother's smile and the feeling of James' hand in her own. Her patronus is eclipsing, overwhelming love. It is a humming in the restless summer air, and the sun beating down on the back of her neck. It is soft lips on her own and being held so tightly that her heart is welded back together. A patronus is a fire burning in her heart and passion running through her veins. It is giving it all up without a second thought, in the name of love.

 

For Sirius Black, a patronus is a night sky drunk with stars and eyes the same colour as honey. It is chaos and laughter and cool air sliding over his hot skin. His patronus is freedom and crashing waves and the smell of leather and exhaust. It is dancing with no music and firewhiskey burning in his throat. It is dropping glasses just to hear them break. It is hot and cold all at once and warm lips sliding over his own. It is fingers tangled in soft curls and breaths mingling mid air. A patronus is an open sky and endless possibilities. It is giving it all up without a second thought, because not for a second did his loyalty waver.

 

For Remus Lupin, a patronus is the sound of thunder and rain drumming against the roof. It is fresh parchment and chocolate melting on his tongue. It is feet sinking into soft carpet and cool air soothing his skin. It is soft music and the smell of books. His patronus is burning dark eyes and soft skin under his fingertips. It is fresh winter air and too hot tea. It is falling stars and the an aching in your stomach after laughing too much. It is calmness and finding beauty in unusual places. A patronus is facing your fears no matter how terrified you are, and a promise to live as if every day is the last. It is giving it all up without a second thought, in the hope of a better world for everyone else.


End file.
